This invention relates to solid-state integrated circuit memories, and in particular to improved solid-state integrated circuit memories that provide multiple models of operation.
Modern computing systems often include both read-only memory for boot up or archiving purposes and re-writable memory such as DRAM, flash, and magnetic disks. Typically, read-only memories are built and packaged separately from re-writable memories, and this increases system cost and complicates system assembly.